mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean's 11
Ocean's 11 1960, directed by Lewis Milestone (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Danny Ocean gathers a group of his World War II compatriots to pull off the ultimate Las Vegas heist. Together the eleven friends plan to rob five Las Vegas casinos in one night. *Frank Sinatra - Danny Ocean *Dean Martin - Sam Harmon *Sammy Davis Jr. - Josh Howard *Peter Lawford - Jimmy Foster *Angie Dickinson - Beatrice Ocean *Richard Conte - Anthony Bergdorf *Cesar Romero - Duke Santos *Patrice Wymore - Adele Ekstrom *Joey Bishop - 'Mushy' O'Connors *Akim Tamiroff - Spyros Acebos *Henry Silva - Roger Corneal *Ilka Chase - Mrs. Restes *Buddy Lester - Vince Massler *Richard Benedict - 'Curly' Steffans *Jean Willes - Mrs. Bergdorf *Norman Fell - Peter Rheimer *Clem Harvey - Louis Jackson *Hank Henry - Mr. Kelly - Mortician *Lew Gallo - Adele's Date *Robert Foulk - Sheriff Wimmer *Red Skelton - Gambler *George Raft - Jack Strager *Murray Alper - Deputy (uncredited) *Don Anderson - Bar Patron (uncredited) *Monya Andre - Casino Patron (uncredited) *Don 'Red' Barry - McCoy (uncredited) *Mario Bellini - Waiter (uncredited) *Marjorie Bennett - Mrs. Allenby (uncredited) *Rummy Bishop - Castleman (uncredited) *Nicky Blair - Mourner at Cremation (uncredited) *Willie Bloom - Stickman (uncredited) *Richard Boone - Voice of Minister (voice) (uncredited) *George Boyce - Casino Patron (uncredited) *Norman Brooks - Norman Brooks (uncredited) *Paul Bryar - Cop (uncredited) *Boyd Cabeen - Casino Patron (uncredited) *David Carlile - Attendant (uncredited) *Laura Cornell - Honeyface - Massler's Wife (uncredited) *John Craven - Cashier (uncredited) *Ronnie Dapo - Timmy Bergdorf (uncredited) *Jerry Dodgion - Saxophone Player (uncredited) *Ken DuMain - Croupier (uncredited) *George Fenneman - On Phone Talking to Sheriff Wimmer (voice) (uncredited) *Wesley Gale - Red Cap (uncredited) *Ralph Gambina - Burlesque Club Patron (uncredited) *Gregory Gaye - Freeman - Casino Owner (uncredited) *John George - Vendor (uncredited) *Leonard George - Police Operator (uncredited) *Jay Gerard - Cab Driver (uncredited) *Hoot Gibson - Roadblock Deputy (uncredited) *Bob Gilbreath - Helicopter Pilot (uncredited) *Joseph Glick - Burlesque Club Patron (uncredited) *Joe Gray - Pit Boss (uncredited) *Brad Harris - Minor Role (uncredited) *Chester Hayes - Truck Driver (uncredited) *Jack Henderson - Commuter (uncredited) *Dick Hudkins - Drunk (uncredited) *John Indrisano - Texan (uncredited) *Jessica James - Go-Go Dancer (uncredited) *Helen Jay - Girl (uncredited) *Michael Jeffers - Casino Patron (uncredited) *William Justine - Parelli (uncredited) *Sparky Kaye - Riviera Manager (uncredited) *Johnny Kern - Waiter (uncredited) *Mike Lally - American Legionnaire at Funeral Service (uncredited) *David Landfield - Flamingo MC (uncredited) *Forrest Lederer - Sands Manager (uncredited) *Pinky Lee - Riviera Employee (uncredited) *Nelson Leigh - Doctor / Specialist (uncredited) *David Leonard - Rabbi (uncredited) *Shirley MacLaine - Tipsy Girl (uncredited) *Maurice Marks - Gambler (uncredited) *William Meader - Casino Patron (uncredited) *Charles Meredith - Mr. Cohen - Mortician (uncredited) *Tom Middleton - Don Murphy - TV Newscaster (uncredited) *Anne Neyland - Dolores (uncredited) *William H. O'Brien - Waiter at Burlesque Club (uncredited) *Ted Otis - Cashier (uncredited) *Steve Pendleton - Major Taylor (uncredited) *Jack Perrin - American Legionnaire at Funeral Service (uncredited) *Jack Perry - Nightclub Patron (uncredited) *Carmen Phillips - Hungry Girl (uncredited) *Louis Quinn - DeWolfe (uncredited) *Fred Rapport - Casino Patron (uncredited) *Red Norvo Quintet - Red Norvo Quintet (uncredited) *Tony Regan - Casino Patron / Croupier (uncredited) *Victor Romito - Hairdresser (uncredited) *Myrna Ross - Passenger (uncredited) *Jack Santoro - Cashier (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Barber (uncredited) *Jeffrey Sayre - Customer at Drucker's (uncredited) *Bernard Sell - Casino Patron (uncredited) *Robert 'Buddy' Shaw - Cashier (uncredited) *Shiva - Snake Dancer (uncredited) *Al Silvani - Burlesque Club Manager (uncredited) *Richard Sinatra - Attendant (uncredited) *John Slosser - Squad Leader (uncredited) *Walter Smith - Truck Driver (uncredited) *Joan Staley - Helen (uncredited) *Barbara Sterling - Girl (uncredited) *George E. Stone - Proprietor (uncredited) *H.T. Tsiang - Houseboy (uncredited) *Jerry Velasco - Harmonica-Playing Garbageman (uncredited) *James Waters - Disposal Attendant (uncredited) *Dave White - Burlesque Club Stagehand (uncredited) *Bob Whitney - Casino Worker (uncredited) *Norma Yost - Airline Hostess (uncredited) Category:1960 Category:Las Vegas Category:Casino Category:Heist Category:Team of Specialists Category:Team Category:Veterans Category:Crime Category:New Year's Eve Category:O. Henry Ending